


Like Cats And Dogs

by ShadowOfDaysPast



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Ears, Human/Cat Hybrids, Human/Dog Hybrids, M/M, Mavin, Multi, dog ears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfDaysPast/pseuds/ShadowOfDaysPast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Analli is the continent of cat people, modernized and peaceful. Greema is the place of dogs, wild and unsafe. So what happens when you're stuck on the wrong side with no way back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first fanfic, so I decided to throw it out there. Just some stuffs for you guys to know and then you can read the story :3 First of all, the characters are hybrids. They've got ears and tails. Second, there might be a little OOC... Also, the word bitch refers to a female dog in this story. It is not meant as an insult. Please bear with me, I'm learning ^_^

There are two continents. Separated by a straight of water that goes farther than anyone has ever been. The only thing that connects the two land masses is a complex metal bridge.

The continent of Analli is inhabited by cat people. Everyone has cat ears nestled on the top of their head, and cat tails that start at the base of ones tail bone. There are no human ears on the side of their heads. Don't let the cute demeanor deceive you though, kits usually grow their claws in before one year of life.

Greema is the place of dogs, wild and unsafe. They exist in packs, roaming the woods and fighting. Some also posses territories. Just like those from Analli, they have ears and a tail. Because the lack of natural defenses among dogs, they tend to be incredibly strong and brutal. With the population of bitches at an all time low, fights over mates have become incredibly common.

The bridge separating the two continents is heavily guarded on each side. It is rarely opened as each side hates the other. With war and worsening relations imminent, chaos is bound to ensue.


	2. Chapter 1; Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are too nice.... Anyway, here's the first chapter for everyone. Also, if it helps any; the claws on the cats are in between their fingers. So if they made a fist the claws would still stick out. Make sense? That's my rambling for the day done, on with the story!

Three young kits sat on a wharf, watching the small fish swim around in the water. "Mom says you can catch them with your claws!" The ten year old sandy haired tom exclaimed, holding out his hand and flexing the claws out from between his fingers. "Not without falling in Gavin!" His eleven year old auburn headed friend Michael exclaimed, his tail flicking back and forth in excitement. 

The third kit had raven black hair with the slightest brown tinge if you looked close enough. His name was Ray, nine years old and far too mature for his age. His tail curled as it always did when he thought as he watched his freinds lean off the end of the wharf. He didn't say a word, his ears trained forward as he listened to them talk. 

"Bet you can't catch one Micool!" Gavin cooed in his strange accent, teasing his best friend. "Course I can Gavin!" He glanced back at the water and shuddered. "But I can't swim...." Gavin looked at him and frowned, knowing it was true. "Course Micool..." None of them could swim, not even the swift Ray. Said tom stood to his feet, walking over to his freinds and crouching down. "I really don't want to try and fish you guys out." "I will get one of those stupid fish just you watch!" Michael yowled, the wind picking up suddenly. "Micool maybe you should-" "Shut up Gavin!" Michael hissed. He was known for his awful raging. "Mike, the winds picking up and you could very easily drown." Ray muttered, hoping to break him out of his rage. Michael ignored them and scooted forward, wrapping his legs around the pole at the end of the wharf and lowering himself down. "Stop Micool!" Gavin yelled, reaching down to grab him. "Gavin!" Michael hissed as Gavin grabbed the back of his shirt, causing them both to slip farther down. Ray grabbed Gavin and started to pull him up. Michael squirmed, trying to get out of Gavin's grasp. His legs seemed to let go at some point and he stared at the water in fear. "Stop it!" Michael wailed, now hanging above the water by just his shirt collar. 

Seeing as this was a recipe for disaster, the inevitable happened. Gavin wailed as Michaels shirt slipped out of his grip and Ray pulled him back. Michael plunged into the water, disappearing into the churning ocean. "Michael!" They couldn't see the other kit in the waves. "Gav..." Ray mumbled, wrapping his arms around his friend in an attempt to restrain him. "Let me go! He can't swim!" Gavin screamed, feebly trying to claw at Ray's arms. "He's gone Gavin." Ray replied flatly, squeezing his friend tighter. 

"No! I need to get him out! I need to..." Gavin faded off into sobs, crying into Rays arm. 

They sat there on the wharf for hours, the wind whipping around them. Eventually Ray carried Gavin away, tears leaving his brown eyes. Michael was gone. 

Michael struggled to keep his head above the water, kicking and scrambling desperately. He needed to get back to Gavin and Ray. Gavin and Ray... Gavin. Ray. Ray and Gavin. He thought of them as he slipped under the water. Exhaustion overtook him and his arms went limp. His last thought was of Gavin, his Gavin, before everything faded away.


	3. Chapter 2; Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here now! So for reasons unknown, the gents refer to Michael as a pup. Yeah, I know he's a cat, but they're dogs and it's from their points of view. Enjoy~

Jack walked along the shore, his tail swaying slowly with each step. His red ears flicked back and forth as the waves crashed against the shore. Geoff and Ryan had been training when he left. Their version of training tended to be beating the shit out of each other until one yielded. Usually Geoff won, he was alpha anyway.

He sighed and stopped, gazing out into the endless ocean. A thick fog shielded Analli from his vision today, usually you could see it from here. Greema was better anyway, well at least the scenery was.

He couldn't suppress the sigh that left him as he sat down on a log that had drifted ashore. His arms crossed over his bare chest out of habit. Their pack, Achievement Hunter, was only a year since being formed. They had gained a little bit of territory, nothing big though. Definitely nothing big enough to gain a bitch for the pack. Their leader Geoff was only 22, a young age for an alpha. Although Jack was 16 and Ryan was 17.

As he stared out into the waves he longed to run into them and dive underneath. The three of them were decent swimmers and would spend the warm summer days at the shore. Jack daydreamed of a particularly fun day from the summer past as he gazed lazily at the water.

He wasn't expecting to see a dark shape peek out of the crest of a wave. It quickly disappeared as soon as he noticed it and he jumped to his feet, his ears turning forward toward the wave. Had someone drowned? Jack watched as the form floated closer to shore before tumbling up the bank into the sand. He quickly approached the body, noticing how it reeked of salt water and something else.

He sniffed the form before pulling it up the shore out of the water. As he knelt down next to it he noticed how young it was. "Hello?" Jack asked, not expecting or receiving a reply. He quickly flipped the body on to its back and began to push down on its chest with a fist. Ryan, being the weirdo he was, had taught him something called CPR. Apparently it was for when someone wasn't breathing, so he supposed this was as good a time as any.

After repeating the process of breathing for the person and doing chest compressions several times, the person began to cough.

Jack sighed and wiped a hand across his brow. They were alive, it had all paid off. He watched as the boy, yes a boy, coughed up water.

The boy had spent nearly half an hour hacking up water and sand before passing out on the beach. It hadn't taken Jack a long time to realize that this person was a cat. He'd only seen a cat from a distance before, and even then it had been less than a handful of times. The redhead picked the young boy into his arms and began walking back to camp.

Geoff was napping near the fire, having beaten his ass into the ground again. Ryan supposed it was inevitable, he was much younger than the alpha. He only did it because Jack was too timid unless you pissed him off, and Geoff needed to burn off the energy. Speaking of, where was Jack? He'd left awhile ago. Ryan shrugged, he'll come back eventually. He closed his own eyes and drifted off as well, glad for the peace and quiet.

It was Geoff who smelled them first, his eyes snapping open with a growl. His black ears pinned back in anger as he stood to his feet. "Why the heck does he have one of those?" He growled out, watching Jack emerge from the trees. Ryan stood to his feet and wondered what his alpha was talking about.

Jack's tail stopped wagging as he approached the camp. Geoff was pissed, nothing new. It still made him feel upset when his best friend wasn't pleased, especially with Jack himself.

"What. The. Fuck. Jack?" Geoff growled out as he got even closer. Jack stopped and clutched the bundle, his tail moving between his legs ever so slightly. "Geoff, it's only young." "Get the fuck rid of it. Kill it or whatever, I don't fucking care." Geoff replied, his arms crossed over his bare chest. The tattoos of an alpha covered both arms and went all the way from his wrists to his shoulders. "What is it?" Ryan asked, ever the curious one. The redhead looked over at Geoff as if to ask for permission. "For fucking Christ's sake!" He growled, throwing his hands up in defeat. Jack smirked as he carried their pup over to the fire.

Wait a minute, their pup? Sure, he felt protective of it, but he didn't even know if Geoff would let it stick around once it woke up. And it may be a cat, but he'd be damned if he called it a kit. Among dogs, young were pups. Plain and simple.

"C'mon Jack." Ryan whined, flashing his best begging eyes as his ears tweaked. Jack silently handed the dripping wet pup to him, standing up to go search for a blanket. Ryan studied the tiny little cat, noticing that his ears were quite similar to theirs. Although they were small. He could also feel it's tail as well. Who knew cats were that similar to dogs?

Jack returned with the blanket and wrapped it around their pup. Geoff sat down next to him with a huff and Jack plopped the curled up cat in his arms. "Here." "Jack I really don't-" He was interrupted by a tiny sneeze. They both glanced down to see the pup staring at them with bright brown eyes. "Uhmm.. Hey there." Jack muttered, unsure of what to say. "Who the fuck are you?" Hissed the pup, his ears pinning back. "Who are you?" Geoff asked, countering with a question. "M-Michael." He stated, trying to push himself out of Geoff's lap. "Well Michael." Ryan popped up from behind Jack. "I'm Ryan. This is Jack." He gestured to the man in front of him. "The grump is Geoff." "Hey!" Geoff set Michael down and stood up. "You want to get your ass beaten again?" Ryan squeaked and hid behind Jack.

Michael laughed. "You dogs are silly!" Geoff turned and looked at the pup. "Maybe we are..." He knelt down and smirked, before tickling Michael in the stomach. The pup squealed and rolled over on his side.

Jack smiled, the pup was definitely staying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably an awful amount of OOC, my apologies. Keep the feedback coming!


	4. Chapter 3; Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, another one out for you all. I promise I didn't forget Gavin and Ray, trust me. I've decided that the dogs don't wear shirts unless it's cold out :3 Michael has picked up on the habit somewhere along the way as well. Anyways, onward!

"Come back here you prick!" Geoff yelled as he spun around, trying to see in the dark. He heard a laugh behind him and turned towards it, only to be met with more darkness. "Michael!" The cat chose that moment to drop down from the tree above his alpha and land on the larger mans shoulders, crouching and holding on to his head. His eyes glowed yellow with the night vision all cats had. "Yes Geoff?" "Goddamit Michael. You're 15 years old, not 10." Michael smirked from his position, before flicking Geoff in the ear. "It's fun fucking with you when you can't see at night." The cat replied in a teasing voice. Geoff simply sighed, knowing it was true. 

He began to walk back towards the camp with Michael still perched on his shoulders. It wasn't long before he spotted the fire and the two men sitting around it. Michael jumped off his shoulders and landed perfect as always, walking over to the fire and sitting down.

"Where'd you go?" Ryan asked, his gaze not leaving the piece of meat he was currently roasting on a stick. "The bastard nearly made me shit my pants!" Geoff growled as he grabbed at Jack's piece of meat. "Cook your own." Jack replied, moving it out of his grasp. Michael smirked and grabbed one of the already cooked pieces. "Deer again?" The red head sitting next to him sighed. "I know you don't particularly like it Michael, but at least it's food."

Ryan frowned, he knew the youngest didn't like meat the way they did. He was a cat after all, they usually liked fish or some kind of bird. It always upset them when Michael's difference popped up. For the most part it didn't bother anyone, not counting the fact that the cat refused to go within a yard of water. 

The fire had been reduced to embers as Geoff yawned and scooted off the log he'd been sitting on. Everyone knew what this meant and stood up, walking over to the empty space beside the fire. The alpha flattened out on his back and stared up at the sky as Ryan scooted in beside him. Michael curled up between Ryan and Jack moved in on his other side. It's a pack thing to sleep like this, dogs believe it helps everyone bond. 

Jack and Geoff woke up early the next morning, leaving the sleeping Michael with Ryan. It took a good half hour of walking before they reached the shore, the same one their cat had washed up on four years ago. "There has to be someone who knows something, anything." Jack broke the silence, electing a frown from Geoff. "There probably is, but that would mean another pack." His second nodded and lowered his head. He was Geoff's, Ryan was Geoff's, Michael was basically Geoff's as well. When you belonged to someone you didn't associate with anyone else unless you had to, and the red head really didn't want to go on the search for someone who knew about cats. It would be enough work to find them, then he would have to see if they would even talk, and he just didn't have the drive for that. 

"Someone is going to see him, do you know what that could do to our chance of getting a bitch? It'll fucking ruin it and the problem is I wouldn't cast him out if hell boiled over!" Geoff's angry yell broke Jack out of his thoughts. "I'm scared and I'm confused! And my instincts keep fucking telling me to get rid of him, but keep him safe at the same time!" His second's tail tucked between his legs and he put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "I'm sorry.... Fuck I'm just...." He mumbled, taking in deep breaths. "My head is screwed over and...." Jack put his hand over Geoff's mouth at that moment, having heard enough. "We will get through this. Together, not alone. I worry about him a lot too, and it's probably not healthy how much." He removed his hand and let it fall to his side. 

Geoff stared at the man who to which he owed so much, and sighed. "Yea...." Jack smiled, and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Good." 

Michael woke up without anyone laying beside him. It felt completely wrong. Ryan was sitting a bit away and staring at him, his ears flicking back and forth slowly. As he stood up and stretched he glanced around, Geoff and Jack nowhere to be seen. "Good morning Michael." The older man continued his stare. "What's up Ry?" He asked, walking over to his pack mate. "Geoff and Jack are gone for a walk, so they might be gone for a while." "Where to?" Michael asked, grabbing at Ryan's ears as he stood behind him. "Well.. Y'know..." The cats tail curled back and forth in thought. "It's ok Ryan..." Michael sighed and hugged his head, feeling slightly depressed over the obvious fact they were off talking about he himself. He stayed there for a while before Ryan moved and pulled Michael in front of him so that he was sitting. "It'll be ok Mike, I promise." He muttered, feeling bad in the pit of his gut. The cats ear flicked when the older man spoke and all he could do was lean back into him. "I hope you're right...."

"All I'm saying is that we should keep it in mind." Jack's voice broke over the trees as he and Geoff entered the clearing. "Yeah man, I will." Geoff replied as Ryan turned to look at them, Michael fast asleep in his arms. The redhead grinned and Geoff couldn't suppress a smirk. As they walked forward, Ryan's lips pulled back in a silent growl and his alpha frowned. "No outcasting Ryan, I promise." The older man stated flatly, watching as the blonde frowned but didn't do anything else. "He's pack Geoff...." Ryan muttered, holding his arms around Michael protectively. "I can hear you asshole..." Michael mumbled before yawning and opening his eyes. "Yeah you prick, I know." Geoff replied as the rest of them smiled slightly. Everything would be okay. At least for now.


	5. Chapter 4; Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally got it! Another chapter! I'll try not to take a crazy long break like that again. My apologies, but I found it hard to wrte from Gavin's point of view at first. So this isn't the best of chapter. Please leave comments! I want to know what I did write or wrong! Thanks again ^_^

So maybe Gavin was weird, but Ray was a lot more weird in his opinion. Not that there was anything wrong with his best friend. They tried swimming, so what? Ever since he'd watched their best friend sink into the water learning to swim had become an obsession. Michael would have laughed, called him an idiot, then joined in. No, it was best not to think of him, not think of his name. The pain and utter feelings that name brought Gavin would wake him up in the middle of the night screaming.

When Ray first brought him back to the village as he screamed bloody murder people had been sympathetic. After a few weeks of everyone waking up to screams and crashes in the middle of the night they had gotten angry. It still wasn't his fault that at random moments something would remind him of the angry cat and trigger another attack. The clan leader had called it anxiety. Gavin had snorted. He was fine, if he kept saying that people would believe it. Of course that didn't work, that was why he was 14 and living alone with Ray in a hut on the outskirts of the village. 'He was weird, messed in the head.' People would say when they didn't think he was listening. 

Of course he's damn well lucky that Ray was living with him, goodness knows he was what kept Gavin from going bloody insane. And his best friend was only 13. Fucking 13, too young to support Gavin and himself yet he did it. Michael would have been 15, almost an adult. 

Tears pricked at the corner of Gavin's eyes as the dreaded subject entered his mind again. "Hey Gav, do you think...." Ray trailed off as he noticed the look in his eyes. "Gavin, not now man." He mumbled as he hugged his best friend. "Ray..." Gavin sniffed, wiping his nose with the back of his wrist. "D'you think Michael would be mad I'm crying?" Gavin muttered into Ray's shoulder. "Look Gavin, this has to stop. Hell knows I miss him too and feel like shit over it, but you're... I can't..." His friend shook his head. "Gavin I'm sorry but this can't go on for any longer." The younger boy untangled Gavin from him and stood up. "We're going hunting!" He declared, clapping his hands as if it would make everything speed up. "Not hungry.." Gavin muttered, staring at the floor. "Too bad! Sucks to be you!" He found himself being yanked to his feet by his best friend and shoved out the door. "Why Ray?" He groaned and tried to head back into the hut. 

This was not what he wanted, having his best friend drag him through the woods. Sure, getting out is a great idea. But he's still bloody pissed at Ray for this. His head is pounding and he's tired and he just wants to go home, but Ray persists. Just when he's finally getting ready to escape he smells the forest life, and god damn it but it smells good. He hasn't had fresh meat in forever, and his instincts jump at the chance to be outside again. Goddamn it Ray, this was his plan all along. He lets out a snarl of "You prick!" Before taking off after the grouse or pheasant or whatever it is. Ray smirks and follows at a leisurely walk, his tail flicking back and forth. 

They spend the whole afternoon in the woods, the longest Gavin has been outside in at least a year. And god, does he ever feel alive. For a little while he forgets everything and just lets himself run and jump and do all that's stuff cats are supposed to do. After awhile Gavin collapses under a tree and waits for Ray to catch up, he's panting but there's a grin on his face. "Am I good or what?" Ray asks as he slumps to the ground beside Gavin. He only receives a glare in reply, but it's all for show. Gavin's ears twitch happily despite the sour expression on his face, it's quite cute really. "C'mon man, one last thing." Ray drags his best friend to his feet and sets off walking, leaving the other to follow. 

"Ray, why did you bring me here?" Gavin asks, frowning and looking at the empty wharf. The water is calm and flat unlike that day four years ago. "You gotta face it Gav, it's been hanging over your head for way to long." He sighed and walked up to the edge crouching down and looking into the deep water. "You're a bloody prick Michael, you know that?" Gavin breaks the silence and stares at the ripples over his reflection. "You went out angry as ever, yelling at me to stop it." Ray absentmindedly picks at one of his claws, trying to ignore how awkward the situation is. "And I hate you for it! Why'd you have to get yourself killed? Didn't you know it would leave everyone in a mess?" He lets out a shaky breath and then sighs. "Your kin yelled bloody murder at me, my own kin pretended they didn't know me. Ray and me are living alone now because I ballsed up big time. And that's about it..." He raises his head, no longer looking at the water. "I swear to god I'm not moving on, I still miss you like hell. But.." Ray perks up as Gavin stands up and starts towards him. 

"I'm going to keep on living, try my best to do something worthwhile. For you." 

Ray slings one of his arms over Gavin's shoulder. "Home?" "Hell yes..." His friend replies as they begin to walk back. By no means is everything better, but Gavin has a reason to live now. He's going to be the first cat to swim, explore new places, and fuck it he'll even sneak over to Greema if he can. He's going to live the life Michael never got to have, and live it damn well.

Years later Gavin will look back on this moment and call it a turning point. Ray calls it a waste of his sanity. But it was the change that needed to happen. All it took was fucking Ray and some idiocy to do something he didn't have the guts for.


	6. Chapter 5; Geoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the extremely long lapse in updates. I had the next three chapters written and they somehow got deleted. When I found that out it really crushed me and it took a while to get something up again. This isn't a part of the story line, just a glance into Geoff's back story. If people are still interested I'll put more actual chapters, not this sad excuse. Enjoy I guess ^_^

If you ask Geoff if he's possessive of his pack, he'll say no. He'll deny that he feels strong emotions for them or even remotely likes them. Of course, not a word of this statement is true. When Ryan caught a cold one winter Geoff fretted for days. Jack and Michael were concerned of course, but they didn't pace the field for days.

He didn't chose to become an alpha, he'd actually always wanted to be a loner. Geoff appreciates the value of sitting alone and depending on only yourself. He's not stupid though, everyone knows dogs can't live alone. When he'd been birthed by some bitch the pack was too big. It didn't help that he was born with the marks of an alpha.

Usually being born with those marks is a blessing, something many dogs wish they had. It means leading a pack or at least being second in command. Those without it have no choice but to listen.

Geoff's parents were already being lead by an alpha and had a second. The solution? As soon as he was five years, abandon him. Leave him alone in the woods. Good riddance.

Fifteen goddam, fucking years. Spent alone, with no one who gave a fuck wether he died or lived. He hid and ran or did anything else that meant another day alive. It's awful, lonely, cold, and sickening. One winter he caught a fever, how he managed that nobody will ever know, and spent a week on the edge of a river. He'd sit in the cold water until he turned blue and shook, then crawl out for a little bit. It lasted all seven days with no food. He left that river bank different then he'd been a week before. The world was cruel and he faced it with the same feeling.

Fifteen years was too long. Only glimpses of other dogs and the forest animals to keep him company. So when he found Jack and Ryan wandering the woods he couldn't help but follow them. Ryan had heard him of course, and chased him for a little bit. Geoff was faster, he knew how to run. It's rather unfortunate that he ran right into Jack whilst running away from Ryan. It took a few minutes of scuffling and couple curses from Geoff before he stopped trying to run.

They asked him who he was, and it's sad to say Geoff had nearly forgotten his name. He was Geoff, the lone alpha. The one who no one knew about. The one without a pack. Ryan had gently petted him on the ear, a weakness he had to this day, until he spilled out his whole story. It wasn't an interesting story, but it was enough to bring him to tears. When it was over Jack had hugged him, instead of restraining him. It was probably the most awful and wonderful moment of Geoff's life to this date.

How he'd been so lucky to have the bastards follow him, decide they would stay with him, he'd never know why. Geoff was a sorry excuse for a leader at the time. For a while he'd listened to Jack more than Jack listened to him. Living alone had that affect on you, made you humble. The days were lazy, the nights filled with cuddles. For the first time in his life, Geoff began to feel happy.

Even now that he still has his two boys, scratch that Michael was his too, three boys, he's still extremely possessive. Because he'd rather die than let any of his own feel the way he once did.


	7. Chapter 6; Announce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I've returned from the depths of terribly slow writing with a short chapter. I apologize for taking such a long time to update. Thank you for sticking with me, and enjoy! ^-^

"What the fuck Gavin?!" Ray yells, as said cat tackles him to the ground. He had just returned from hunting, and this was not the welcome he'd expected.

"Ray! Something absolutely top has happened!" Gavin practically shouted into Ray's ear, his tail curling and uncurling in excitement.

"You grew a brain?" Ray retorted, struggling to stand up with Gavin still hugging him tightly.

"No you prick! They're going to let us across!" His ears are twitching in excitement. "They told me today and I couldn't believe it. I mean obviously everyone wouldn't mind getting rid of me but you know. But it's happening it's happening! It's what I said, I promised, I'm going to do!" The words fall out of Gavin's mouth in one big jumble, but Ray can make sense of it. He's lived with Gavin long enough.

"The bridge?" Ray questions slowly. "Wait... The bridge to Greema?" His reply is an excited Gavin nodding his head. "Shit, that's great man! When are we going?"

Gavin pauses for a second before replying quietly. "Just me X-ray... It's, not safe..."

There is a second where the look on Rays face turns murderous and next thing Gavin knows he is pinned to the ground, Ray holding him down and unsheathed claws at his neck. "Take it back." He spits out venomously, the excitement from just moments ago gone.

"Take what back?" Gavin chokes out as Ray lets out a terrible snarl in reply.

"You are not leaving me behind after all the shit I've been through bastard! I've fucking dealt with your sorry ass through the worst and Michael was my friend too if you don't recall. You won't last a minute over there because you can't hold your damn tongue against a dog and you might be a decent swimmer but that doesn't mean you can catch fish worth shit. And if something happened and you died and I was back here I'd never forgive myself! I just-" Ray huffs and takes a breath. He breaths in and out a few times before looking at Gavin. The sandy haired cat looks terrified, with wide eyes and pinned ears. He has a good reason to be too, Ray is usually so quiet, an outburst like that is certainly uncalled for.

"I- I'm worried for you Gav... You're all I've got..." Rays voice is strained as his arms give out and he lays on top of Gavin's chest. "Don't leave me..."

The older cat is taller so they fit alright against each other. Gavin lets his hands reach up on to Rays back and he pats him softly. "I'm sorry X-ray, I won't I promise. I just thought that you'd be safer here. But if that's what you want you can come." He hears the other let out a deep breath.

They lay there for a while, Ray curled up on Gavin's chest. It's nice. Cats aren't usually big on having such close bonds, but these two are different. Just relaxing and taking in the scent of each other is calming and they've both started to doze off when Ray breaks the silence by muttering "this is so fucking gay".

"Shut up you mong." Gavin replies as Ray huffs out a soft laugh and they both start to drift off again. Things are going to be different once they start the journey. But for now, everything is okay.

~~~~~

 

"Harder! A bitch could punch better than that." A blonde dog demands sternly as a red haired cat strikes at him again.

"Fuck you Ryan!" Michael hisses as said dog dodges his punches easily. "You know I don't have the muscle you do!"

And it's true, all of the dogs are built heavy and muscled. Despite Michael doing the same amount of exercise as the rest of them, his body just wouldn't bulk up. It pissed him off sometimes, because it definitely didn't reflect good on their pack to have a skinny thing like him around. Oh yeah, Michael definitely forgot he was cat sometimes. A lot of times actually.

Jack chuckles a tiny bit from where he is watching by the remains of last nights fire. Geoff should be back soon, then they could go hunting or something. Or better yet, Geoff could beat Ryan's ass into the ground and teach him not to be so cocky.

"Now hit me harder dammit!" Ryan yells as Michael hits him in the arm and the thud of flesh against flesh is heard. It doesn't even knock a tick off the dog. Michael growls, an odd sound from a cats throat, and let's his claws out for just a second before sheathing them again. He curses, at Ryan for his words and himself for being so careless. Claws are a big no-no, after he gave Geoff a scar on his arm.

"I will asshole!" Michael yowls and takes a running leap at Ryan. The momentum and surprise is enough to knock Ryan down as he yells "fuck!"

Within a second Ryan is back up and has pinned Michael to the ground by the throat, grinning triumphantly and tail wagging slightly. "Too slow".

At this moment Geoff appears from the tree line and walks back to the present scene. "Seriously Ryan?"

The alpha puts his hands on his hips and looks at Ryan who is grinning like the little shit he is. Geoff smirks and gives Ryan's tail a gentle tug. "Be nice to the pup."

"I ain't no pup!" Michael replies from the ground that he is still pinned to. Ryan moves his hand away, but before the cat can get to his feet Geoff is sitting on his stomach, effectively pinning him down again.

"I missed you Michael." Geoff says with a dopey grin and Michael roles his eyes.

"You were gone for like half an hour."

"But I missed you."

"Yeesh, I missed you too Geoff."

"You're a good pup." Geoff states, smirking.

"I'm a good pup" Michael agrees with a smile before pausing. "Hey wait a second-"

Geoff quickly silences him by kissing his forehead, tail thumping happily against his side. "A pup.."

The silence that follows is nice, as Geoff absently scratches Michael's ears.

Everyone in the little group is beginning to doze off. Even Ryan, the high from their mock fight quickly fading.

Geoff decides to break the silence with a question. "Michael, what's Analli like?"

Michael lets out a soft grunt and opens his eyes halfway. The ears of cats are super sensitive, a dogs are as well, but not nearly as much as those of a cat. "Shit." He replied without the usual venom the word carries.

"What do you mean?" The alpha asks. He has Ryan and Jack's attention now, as they are watching the happenings intently.

"It's too fucking crowded and there's so many rules..." Michael mutters. "Like, you're expected to grow up and provide for the clan and always listen to your leader. Fucking no thanks..."

"There had to be something good there." Ryan pipes in.

"Yeah..." Michael goes to say something else but falls silent and starts to dose off again.

"Hey." Geoff flicks Michael on the nose. "Don't stop talking or I'll stop the ear stuff."

The cats eyes snap open. "You wouldn't." The serious look he gets back from Geoff is enough encouragement. "Gavin and Ray... They made my life worthwhile." He continues. "Gavin, the little fucker, he had the weirdest accent. Always saying 'wot' and 'Micool'." Michael lets out a small snort of laughter. "And Ray, he was a shifty one. But really smart and agile. I bet he's grown into an incredible cat. Gavin too...."

"Were they your family?" Jack asks.

"No, they were real close friends. Especially Gavin, he was... Special..." Michael trails off, taking a deep breath. "We were sort of the cat version of a pack."

None of the dogs had ever heard this from Michael. The only time the names Gavin and Ray popped up were during fever dreams when Michael screamed them. Especially Gavin.

"Michael" Geoff says softly, stroking the side of his face affectionately.

"No Geoff I need to tell you guys this. I need it off my chest." He took another deep breath. "I guess, I can tell you about that night. The one when I fell off the dock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it ends in a rather unpleasant place, but I'm leaving myself room to make the next chapter. So here leaves me with a question, would you like more character development and drabbles of the two little gorups, or to move forward more with the story? Let me know! I love hearing back from you guys :D


End file.
